Cherry Evans
Cherry Christine Christobel Evans (May 5th, 1986) was born in Shadow Valley California. She married Terrance Evans when she was 18 years old. She and Destiny Price were best friends. Many people thought of her as a gold digger. She was a suspect in the Shadow Valley Slayer Case in 2009. She was eventually cleared as a suspect. She has one daughter -- Christine Evans. Her husband was President of E-Tech. Cherry was the second wife of Terrance. She was married to him when he was killed by the Slayer. Cherry still lives in Shadow Valley, and is currently seeing Jonathan Evans, her former son-in-law. =Childhood= Cherry Evans was born in Shadow Valley. Growing up she and Destiny Price were very good friends. They both dreamed of the finer things in life though both of them grew up very poor. Her mother was a housewife, and her father was a janitor who made minimum wage. She worked hard in school to get good grades so that she could go on to college, but her parents weren't going to be able to afford it. It was something that she often thought about. She was also good friends with Yuri Sinnason She was a very pretty girl who attracted many boyfriends, but none of them were ever serious. After graduating high school, she and Dawn Wright had a short affair as Cherry considered joining the Carthenian Society. =Meeting the Evans= In 2004 she met Jonathan Evans at E-Tech when she was there to apply for a job so she could afford to go to college. She and Jonathan started flirting, but Jonathan accused her of being nothing but a gold digger. This turned Cherry off. Terrance Evans on the other hand was intrigued by her, and asked her out to dinner. The two went out, and began seeing each other. She was instantly hated by both Jonathan and his sister Tracy Evans. They both saw her as nothing more than a golddigger. =Marrying Terrance Evans= Less than a year after beginning to see each other, Terrance proposed to Chery, and she accepted. She was about to have all of her dreams come true. In the meantime, her best friend had married John Price. Cherry and Terrance were happily married. Cherry quit her job, and did nothing but lounge around all day and go shopping. This made her step kids hate her even more. But she didn't care for the most part. Jonathan however was very abusive with Cherry. He often would hit her. This lead to her carrying a gun with her for safety, and even getting a restraining order against him. =Pregnancy= In 2008, she discovered she was pregnant. She and Terrance didn't want Tracy or Jonathan to know, so they moved to Paris where Cherry had a baby girl -- Christine Evans. When they returned they planned telling everyone about it. But Jonathan's anger issues prevented them from telling him. And they decided against telling Tracy, but she eventually discovered it. Tracy watned her half-sister to be taken care of, so she changed her will so that Cherry would always have some money to take care of her baby girl. Cherry and Tracy became friends through this, as Tracy realized that Cherry made her father happy. =Shadow Valley Slayer= On the evening of March 30th 2009, Cherry received a letter from Lilith Winchester asking her to meet at the Casino. Cherry didn't know who it was from. So she left for the Casino, while Lilith broke into their house and killed Terrance and Tracy Evans. She then kidnapped Christine Evans, and named Cherry as a suspect. She had also been named a suspect because her Uncle Christopher Sandoval had been murdered by Orlando Harvelle in 1970. Cherry was put in jail because of charges pressed by her step son. Her friend Yuri paid her bail however, and allowed her to be released. Cherry was eventually cleared by The Killer's Game, and her daughter was returned to her before it was all over. Something she was very relieved about. She planned on leaving town, putting money in her daughters name so that she could leave undetected. But she wouldn't leave until the killer was caught. =Later Life= Cherry planned on leaving town with her daughter, having no reason to stay in Shadow Valley. But after losing the election, Joanthan Evans begged her for forgiveness. But she wasn't willing to forgive him. So he gave her $10,000,000 and asked her to give him a chance. He then left on a journey of redemption for three years. Upon his return, Cherry still wasn't willing to forgive him, but eventually she gave in. The two got married, and had two children -- Chester Evans and Traci Evans. =Quotes= "He's very rude. Terrence... he raised him the best that he could. I just think that... being born into money has spoiled him very much." - On Jonathan "I don't know much about any rings. But I don't really care if Cyrus Foss trusts me or not. I'm not really interested in anything dealing with him to be honest." "I just want to get out of here. I want to get away from Jonathan." "He hated me almost from the moment he learned I came from a poor family." - On Jonathan Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:MISTX2 Characters Category:Evans Family Category:Suspects Category:MISTX0